onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanted Forest
Enchanted Forest Status: Currently Existing First Appearance: Pilot Latest Appearance: The Final Battle, Part 2 The Enchanted Forest, also known as Misthaven, is a Fairy Tale Land realm featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the Pilot of Season 1 of Once Upon a Time. Plot 'Before First Curse' Hundreds of years after gaining magic and immortality from the Holy Grail, the sorcerer Merlin decides to remove these powers from himself by using the Flame of Prometheus to mold the Grail into the sword Excalibur. Instead, this unintentionally creates the very first Dark One, Nimue, after she drinks from the Grail to gain immortality and darkens her own heart by Vortigan. Merlin then creates a dagger from the swordtip of Excalibur as a way to control her and protect the realm from her. With his Apprentice, the sorcerer also goes on to choose an Author, whose sole responsibility is to witness and record real-life stories in a magical storybook. The Dark One's powers passes down to various other people throughout the years, with the transfer of power occurring when a person kills the Dark One with the dagger and becomes the new Dark One. An Ogre War lasting fourteen years plagues the realm, with at least one unnamed kingdom resorting to recruitment of children over the age of thirteen to become soldiers in the war. It is during this that a wool spinner, Rumplestiltskin, kills the current Dark One, Zoso, and becomes the next Dark One. Rumplestiltskin later uses his newly gained power to stop the Ogre War. A second Ogre War occurs as well, but not much is known about this, except that Widow Lucas' six brothers were veterans of this war. In King Xavier's kingdom, his son Prince Henry marries a miller's daughter, Cora, once she proves her worth by spinning straw into gold, which helps replenish their kingdom's coffers. Cora has a daughter, Regina, with her husband, whom she vows will be queen one day. She enacts this plans years later, when Regina is of marriageable age, by poisoning Queen Eva, King Leopold's wife, leaving him a widow. Cora then instigates a situation to have Regina impress Leopold and win his favor with a marriage proposal. Regina unhappily marries Leopold and becomes stepmother to his daughter Snow White. Years later, after Snow has blossomed into a young woman, Regina manipulates The Genie of Agrabah into killing Leopold. Regina attempts to have her stepdaughter killed as well, but she escapes unharmed. Snow becomes a wanted fugitive throughout the kingdom when Regina claims she is responsible for Leopold's death. Regina offers up rewards to villagers if they forfeit Snow's location, but they refuse, with many of them being executed for their defiance. On Sir Maurice's lands, he gains soldiers from Lord LeGume for combating the ogre skirmishes, by having his daughter Belle accept a marriage proposal from LeGume's son Gaston. However, even this alliance is not enough to stop the ogres from breaching Maurice's castle, resulting in the death of his wife Colette. Maurice's desperation to protect his people from the ogres leads him to call upon Rumplestiltskin for help. In exchange for keeping the ogres away, Belle agrees to become Rumplestiltskin's eternal servant. A shepherd, David, unexpectedly becomes a prince when he masquerades as his deceased twin brother James, the adoptive son of King George. He is later made to continue playing this role by becoming betrothed to King Midas' daughter Abigail. In another kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, Cinderella makes a deal with Rumplestiltskin to go to a ball, where she wins the heart of Prince Thomas and ends up marrying him. After being uncursed, Snow attempts to rally people to fight alongside with her to take back the kingdom from the Queen. Regina wants Snow to give up her claim to the throne, however, the princess instead declares war against her stepmother. Regina joins forces with King George's army, but when his soldiers are defeated, Snow receives aid from The Blue Fairy to capture Regina. The war council votes to have Regina publicly executed for her crimes, but Snow calls it off at the last moment and decides to give another chance to the former Queen. When Regina still proves herself to be vengeful, Snow banishes her from the kingdom, vowing to kill her if she ever harms another person again. On the day of Snow and Prince Charming's wedding, the Queen announces her intentions of getting revenge by taking away everyone's happiness. The couple receive information from Rumplestiltskin about the Queen's curse, and that the only person who can stop her is their unborn child, who will break the curse in twenty-eight years. The day the curse is cast, Snow goes into labor early and gives birth to a baby girl, Emma, whom Charming sends into the magic wardrobe to ensure she will find them again in twenty-eight years. The curse then engulfs the Enchanted Forest, except for a portion of land that Cora protected with her magic, which whisks the inhabitants to another realm. 'During First Curse' The inhabitants unaffected by The Evil Queen's Dark Curse due to Cora's protection are frozen, unable to age, and build a Safe Haven to protect themselves from the ogres dominating the land. 'After First Curse' Twenty-eight years later, time moves forward once more in all the lands with magic, including the Enchanted Forest when the savior decides to stay in Storybrooke. 'Before Second Curse' Sometime before Snow White and her allies return to the Enchanted Forest, Aurora and Prince Phillip repair their kingdom and defeat the roaming ogres. They face a new threat, The Wicked Witch, and in time, Snow and Charming learn from Glinda that only Emma is strong enough to defeat her. Snow decides to recast the Dark Curse by sacrificing Charming's heart, but before the curse spreads, The Wicked Witch adds a potion to make everyone forget about their time in the Enchanted Forest. In fear that Charming's death was all for nothing, Snow allows Regina to split her heart so she and her husband can share halves of the same heart. This works, with Charming being revived, just before the curse engulfs them as well as the other Enchanted Forest inhabitants, sending them back to Storybrooke. 'Before Third Curse' After taking the Darkness into herself, Emma becomes the new Dark One and emerges from the vault. As the dark side beckons, she tries to find her way to Camelot, and meets a young woman named Merida. Emma's friends and loved ones travel to the Enchanted Forest by cyclone, where they are reunited with Emma. King Arthur and his knights find them. He takes them to his kingdom, Camelot, to help find the sorcerer, Merlin, who went missing. Arthur takes Emma's family captive and threatens to kill them unless she hands over the Dark One's Dagger. Emma is able to free them, but Hook receives a deadly wound. In a desperate bid to save the man she loves from dying, Emma fully embraces the role as the Dark One. She uses dark magic to tether Hook to Excalibur, and Hook emerges from the Vault as the second dark one. As Hook emerges from the Vault, he is greeted by a manifestation of the Darkness, which offers him help to seek revenge on Rumplestiltskin. Emma tries to convince him that together, they can keep the Darkness at bay, but when Hook asks where Excalibur is, she lies to him and says that she no longer has it. When Hook finds out about the deception, he no longer trusts her, and fully embraces the Darkness. Because Merlin is the person that Nimue loved the most, and Nimue still lives inside all Dark Ones, Hook enacts the Dark Curse by ripping out Merlin's heart and crushing it. Heartbroken and desperate to fix her mistakes, Emma uses a dreamcatcher to remove everyone's memories about what happened, including Hook's. The curse sends everyone back to the Land Without Magic. Merida and many of the Camelot residents are swept up in the curse as well. Locations The Enchanted Forest is divided into kingdoms, much as the Land Without Magic is currently divided into countries. Known kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest are: *Snow White and Prince Charming's Kingdom *The Evil Queen's Kingdom *The King's Kingdom *Sir Maurice's Kingdom *Prince Phillip and Aurora's Kingdom *King Xavier's Kingdom *Prince Eric's Kingdom *Rapunzel's Kingdom *King Midas' Kingdom *Rumplestiltskin's Dark Castle *Maleficent's Forbidden Fortress Inhabitants Currently in Storybrooke Princess Abigail Abraham Aladdin Anita Anton The Apprentice Ariel Argyle Arlo Aurora Baelfire Bashful Belle Beowulf Blackbeard Blacktooth The Blind Witch The Blue Fairy Bo Peep Bossy Captain Silver Charlotte Prince Charming Cinderella Clorinda Tremaine Cora Cruella De Vil Daniel Doc Dopey Donna Prince Eric Emma Swan Queen Eva The Evil Queen The Fairy Godmother First Mate Liam Jones II Frederick Friar Tuck Gabriel Gaston Geppetto Glinda Grace Granny Gretel Grumpy Gus Hansel Happy Hook Hordor The Huntsman Isaac Heller Jack Jacob Prince James Jiminy Cricket Johanna The King Lady Tremaine Sir Lancelot King George King Leopold Captain Liam Jones Lily Little John Lumiere Mad Hatter Magic Mirror Maid Marian Malcolm Maleficent Martin Sir Maurice Medusa King Midas Milah Morraine Mulan Myrna Nova Sir Percival Peter Prince Henry Prince Phillip Pinocchio King Poseidon Quinn Rapunzel Red Riding Hood Robert Robin Hood Roland Rumplestiltskin Ruth Seer Sheriff of Nottingham Siren Sleepy Sneezy Snow White Stealthy Stephen Prince Thomas Tinkerbell Tisbe Tremaine Ursula William Smee Will Scarlet The Woodcutter King Xavier Zelena Zoso Trivia On Screen Notes= *There are birds and animals in the Enchanted Forest, that can communicate with humans and understand human speech. *The currency in the Enchanted Forest includes coppers, silvers, gold, shillings, pennies, and doubloons. *"Execution" exists in the Enchanted Forest, as when it was found out that The Genie of Agrabah killed King Leopold, Regina, The Queen, told The Genie that he would be executed. This is further confirmed when The Evil Queen was almost executed by Snow White and Prince Charming but the execution was stopped in the last minute. There are several ways to execute someone, as in Prince Charming's case, he was almost executed by guillotine by King George, but for The Evil Queen, several soldiers shot their arrows to a blindfolded Regina. Execution seems to be used for the people who commit major crimes, like for killing a king or terrorizing people for far too long. *Christianity seems to be present in the Enchanted Forest, as a cross can be seen on a shield dropped by a fallen soldier outside the dragon's cave, on Daniel's grave, and on the cover of a book in Maurice castle. Churches are also known to exist there. Also prominent is the character of a Bishop. Christian dignities also exist in the Enchanted Forest, as a man named Clemmons is a vicar. *The Enchanted Forest does not appear for the first time in the twelfth episode of the second season. *In "The Queen Is Dead", Mary Margaret celebrates her birthday, indicating that the inhabitants use the Gregorian calendar. This is confirmed in the novel Red's Untold Tale, where the Gregorian calendar is used to organize days. It is further confirmed on-screen in "Our Decay", where it is revealed that Zelena was born on April 15. *There is education and schools in the Enchanted Forest, as Red Riding Hood went to school. GEOGRAPHY *The exact size and scope of the Enchanted Forest is not known. *According to a map, there are rivers named the Kitsis River and Tigelaar River, which are named after the writers Edward Kitsis and Liz Tigelaar respectively. *The Enchanted Forest is across the desert from Agrabah, across the sea from Arendelle, and a few days ride away from Camelot. *One of Merlin's books refers to the Enchanted Forest as a riding. *Liam's navigation map mentions the locations The Spit, Miraud Is., and Kei Is. One area is described as *"A mighty swell when the Wind is at N.W." "Kei Islands" is another name for the Kai Islands of Indonesia. |-|Production Notes= *According to show creators Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, nature and respect for it is important in the Enchanted Forest, so the Glass Coffin is carved out of a log, Snow White has flowers in her hair at her royal wedding, and the Magic Wardrobe is made out of a tree trunk. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *Many of the Enchanted Forest scenes are shot at British Columbia's Golden Ears Park.